mirmofandomcom-20200223-history
Selfish Fairy Mirumo De Pon!
Selfish Fairy Mirumo de Pon (わがまま☆フェアリー ミルモでポン!, Wagamama Fearī Mirumo de Pon!), also known as Mirmo! and Mirmo de Pon!, is a manga series by Hiromu Shinozuka. It was published by Shogakukan in Ciao magazine and collected in 12 tankobon volumes. The series won the 2003 Kodansha Manga Award and the 2004 Shogakukan Manga Award for children's manga. It is published in North America by Viz Media. The series was adapted as an anime television series. In Japan, it aired on TV Tokyo; in North America, the series is licensed by VIZ Media and ShoPro Entertainment and is broadcasted by Warner Bros. Television under the title Mirmo Zibang!. Story Katie Minami (Kaede Minami in Japanese) is a cheerful and energetic eighth grader. When it comes to boys, however, she is hopelessly shy. One day, on her way home from school, Katie walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she reaches home, she casually peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note, which says, "If you pray for your wish while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Katie follows the directions and announces her wish to date Dylan Yuki (Setsu Yuuki in Japanese). Suddenly, the adorable blue Mirmo (Mirumo in Japanese) appears! We soon find out, however, that this cute little muglox would rather eat chocolate and create mischief than help Katie. Mirmo, it seems, is prince of the muglox world. Horrified at the prospect of having to marry Rima (Rirumu in Japanese), his princess bride-to-be, Mirmo has escaped the muglox world. Hot on his heels, however, are Rima, Yatch (Yashichi in Japanese) the bounty hunter, and a cast of hundreds of muglox ranging from the good to the bad to the nutty. This gang of adorable troublemakers will see to it that school life for Katie and her friends is never the same . . . Characters For other characters, see List of other Mirmo! characters *Katie Minami (Kaede Minami/Minami Kaede in Japanese) - the human protagonist of the story. She buys a blue mug and Mirmo's human partner. *Dylan Yuki (Setsu Yuuki/Yuuki Setsu in Japanese) - a smart and cool bookworm. Katie and Azumi has a crush on him. He buys a pink mug and Rima's human partner. *Azumi Hidaka (Hidaka Azumi in Japanese) - a girl who is brash and impatient. She is Katie's rival (sometimes, an antagonist). She buys a yellow mug and Yatch's human partner. *Kyle Matsutake (Kaoru Matsutake/Matsutake Kaoru in Japanese) - a rich and handsome boy who is joyful. He has a crush on Katie. He received a purple mug from Katie and Mulu's human partner. *Mirmo (Mirumo in Japanese) - The fairy protagonist of the story. He seems to be the prince of Muglox World. He is Rima's fiancee and Mulu's elder brother. He comes out of the blue mug. His tool is maracas. His human partner is Katie Minami. *Rima (Rirumu in Japanese) - Mirmo's fiancee. Instead of helping someone, she is causing trouble. She comes out of the pink mug. Her tool is a tambourine. Her human partner is Dylan Yuki. *Yatch (Yashichi in Japanese) - Mirmo's rival. It seems that he is a ninja Muglox. He comes out of the yellow mug. His tool is a triangle. His human partner is Azumi Hidaka. *Mulu (Murumo in Japanese) - Mirmo's younger brother. He uses his cute little face to relax others. On one episode, Katie falls in love with him because of his cuteness. He has antennas which also has power that was called "Antenna beam". He comes out of the purple mug. His tool is a snare drum. His human partner is Kyle Matsutake. Episodes Main article: List of Mirmo! episodes Songs Main article: List of Mirmo! songs Category:Mirmo!